The Untold
by Sanctuary of lost memories
Summary: While Tohru is gone for a short vaccation with her grandfather thing start to get very interesting in the Somha house.Well of course as if things weren't interesting before.When Tohru returns from her trip a whole other adventure will be awaiting.Yuki
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters used in the story credit should go to the creator of the manga/anime Fruits Basket

Chapter 1 :

It was a sad and gloomy day. The sky just continued cry it's never ending tears. Clashes of lightning, and thunder, that sounded like gunshots filled the dark sky. The school bell had just rung to let everyone know it was finally time to go home. A sign of relief drew across everyone face. To make things even better it was Friday. Students were consulting with friends about plans they had over the weekend on their way out of the school. But a block away from the school already, Yuki and Kyo walk side by side in a dark silence that seemed to fill the air around them. The walk was calm , but awkward. Without Torhru there to break the tension thing had gotten very weird. Right now Tohru had gone on trip with her grandfather, and wouldn't be back for some time. This came as quite a shock to everyone when they heard because Tohru never wants to miss school because of the promise she made to her mom. But it seemed her kooky old grandfather convinced her to go, or used a guilt trip on her to make her go. So till she comes back, Yuki, Kyo and Shigure were stuck doing things on their own. That was already hard enough without Shigure's occasional comment here and there. Too make things worse, Kyo was like a walking zombie. The rain just seemed to sucked away all his energy like a giant sponge.

By the time the two had finally reached the house, the dark aura around them just seemed to get even worst. The door slammed opened and Shigure shivered neversly. Shigure sat at the table reading a paper. Afraid to ask what was wrong ,he went back to reading the paper as Kyo went up stairs to change out of his school uniform. Yuki on the other hand headed for the kitchen for some reason.

" So," started Shigure casually, " what happened that wants to make you two in such a bad mood today? Or is it just the usual I can't stand you? " he asked in a smug way.  
Yuki turned quickly in a angry,but then stopped and gave Shigure sad look. " Nothing happened at all it's the usual." Yuki turned back around then proceed to go into the kitchen.

"Hmm. The usual eh." Shigure said to himself.

Something was up. Shigure didn't know what though. And it wasn't really in his nature to pry, but he was going to make a exception to this. Shigure began to stare out to the dark sky wondering. " Things are about to get very interesting around here." Shigure smiled, but then started to laugh. " Of course as if things weren't interesting enough."

The rain continued to poor as the day turned to lightning and thunder began to come together to sound as one. Kyo sat on the floor on his dark room legs criss crossed. He hadn't even turned on the light. Yet he couldn't seem to really stay still. Despite being lack of energy he was twitching and mummering to himself. Something seemed to be bothering him. Time passed, Kyo had lay ed down on the floor of his room. While he slept he began to dream.

He was dreaming of laying down. He was awake though, and he was smiling. Then someone was coming near him. Who though. Then that person was next to him and began to kneel on the floor. That person began to tilt close and closer to Kyo. This person started to passionately kiss Kyo on lips. Quickly Kyo woke up from his dream in a cold swet. Gasping for air he looked around the room. He saw that it was the middle of the night. Kyo felt his lisps out of a reaction to the dream. His eyes widen in shock. His lips were wet , not dry like they would be from when you first wake up. Did someone actually kiss him? But the only people in the house are Shigure and of what he thinks may have happened, Kyo decided to go back to sleep.

Scccrriicchh! The shower spurted out steaming hot water. Yuki was in the bathroom getting ready to take a shower. As he waited for the water to cool down he stared into the mirror with a emotionless look. Fog began to grow over the mirror. Yuki wrote a giant K in the fog, but before you could even see it,it was covered again by the steaming fog. So much was running through yuki mind right now. So much that he couldn't even think straight. The water cooled and Yuki slowly walked into to the shower. Warm water ran down his face and it relaxed him.

"What shall I do about Kyo?" he asked himself. Yuki leaned against the wall of the shower and began to quietly laugh. " Stupid cat."

Yuki stepped out of the shower. He dry ed himself off. When he finished getting dressed he left the bathroom and disappeared up the stared into his room. The rain had finally calm down. The night was left to be quiet and on its way was another storm was approaching. Though this one wasn't going to be one of rain and thunder.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket (I'm not that good of a writer to own such a series)

Finally my second chapter is up!!!! I hope u enjoy.

Chapter 2

The sun broke through the morning mist left over from yesterday's rain. Even though the rain had stopped early last night everything was still wet. It left the outside damp and puddles were everywhere you looked. Yuki walked quietly thru the house almost tip toeing. He stared at the bare wooden floor, dull with age but shinning due to Tohru's constant cleaning. Yuki heard another pair of footsteps drag along the hard floor. Yuki look looked up to see Kyo standing in front of him with an annoyed looked. Kyo stared at Yuki. They stood on the veranda, the wind blowing lightly swooshing around their hair. Leaves blew around the ground and tree branches knocked into to each other. Kyo ran his fingers threw his orange hair. The wind calmed. Leaves from trees settled on the brown dusty dirt. Kyo's eye began to narrow in on Yuki, and then he suddenly stomped off without a word. It seemed as if Kyo didn't want to start anything today. Which was out of character for him? Yuki gazed out towards the bright sky. White clouds slowly drifted thru the air. The wind began to pick up again, but this time it wasn't a gentle breeze but a hard wind that pushed Yuki back. Leaves blew into Yuki's face .He pulled his left arm across his face to protect himself. The wind cut into his eyes burning them. Yuki clenched his teeth in pain. But this wasn't for very long .This unusual strong wind calmed down as quickly has it had started. Yuki lowered his arm from his face. He had a look of confusion on his face. He didn't understand. Did this wind mean to warn him of something? Yuki closed his eyes and thought for a moment. But he couldn't seem to keep a thought for long. There was something that was distracting him. Yuki began to yet again gaze out to the bright sun. The white clouds started to come to gather into one giant cloud, which inter blocked out the sun.

Yuki had finally decided that he was done looking at the clouds and walked into the main part of the house where Shigure and Kyo sat for breakfast. The inside of the house was dim and was begging to collect dust from not being cleaned. Neither of three had ever been good at cleaning. Asking them to clean was like asking them to disarm a bomb. The chance of it being successful was zero to none, though Kyo had been good at cooking. After constant pestering and annoying Kyo somehow Shigure got him to cook. Yuki sat at the table. He could feel an evil aura coming from Kyo. It seemed his dark aura he was emitting could kill you if it wanted to.

Yuki looked down at his food before eating it. I guess he couldn't help but ask "You didn't poison it did you?"

Kyo glared at Yuki. He was about to explode. "WHY THE HELL WOULD I WANT TO DO THAT, IF I'M GONNA GET RID OF YOU IT'LL BE FAIR AND SQURE!"

Kyo then quickly stuffed down his food then stormed out the door to head to school. He walked has fast as he could down the dirt path that led through the forest the house. After about ten minutes Kyo was able to cool down. He continued to walk through the forest till he had reached the Min road. There lied a long black top road with white lines on them to separate the cars. There was also a large amount of white houses with dark brown roof tops. Each one looked the same as the one next to it. Some guys twisted version of what a perfect world would be. Kyo stood at the main road. Several cars past him while he stood deep in thought. The dream he had, had the night before still bothered him. He felt uncertain and wondered if maybe his suspicions were just all his imagination. Kyo dazed out into the smooth dry road. Chanting girls with the same dark blue with white strips around the sleeves school uniform as the school Kyo went too passed by him. Kyo shook his head fiercely coming back to reality. Seeing those girls reminded Kyo he had to get to school. Kyo looked around a bit before once again started off for school. He jutted down the main road till he hit the corner. He turned left onto a side street where the laid. The school was big with even leveled floors. It had almost white tan color paint on it. The gate to the school was wide open allowing students to enter. There wasn't anything special about this school. It was like any other school you would come across here. Though what did seem interesting is that it seemed that all of Yuki and Kyo's family was turning up at this school. Kyo slowly approached the gate of the school, there stood Uo and Hana. When Kyo crossed paths with them they turned to ask him a question,

"Hey there orange top." Smiled Uo. "By any chance you wouldn't have happened to have heard from Tohru, have you" asked Uo.

"No." replied Kyo." Why would I know how she's doing?"

Hana looked Kyo straight in the eyes to answer his question, "Because you live with her. You should know Tohru worries, so we figured she would have called by now starting with you and Yuki," Hana paused for a moment. "But I suppose we were wrong."

There was a long pause. Loudly and bold the bell saying that school had started rang. Students darted for the school entrance, yet Uo, Hana, and Kyo still stood by the gate. Kyo gave them a sort of smug look then began to turn towards the school entrance. Neither of them said a thing after that. Kyo walked away with his backpack thrown over his shoulder. Uo and Hana watched briefly as he left then proceeded to follow after him. Ding dong went the second bell. It sounded more like someone playing piano then an actual bell. Kyo made his way up the stairs to the classroom. Opening the median sized blue slid door, Kyo looked up to see Yuki sitting in his seat in the middle the class.

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET HERE!" screamed Kyo.

"Why are you yelling?" asked Yuki.

"I'm not yelling!" continued Kyo who was still standing at the door.

Yuki wasn't in the mood to deal with Kyo's hot headedness, so instead he ignored him. Their teacher was about to come into the classroom. Kyo gritted his teeth then took his seat. _Stupid cat__. _Kyo thought to himself. Kyo sat back in the back of the room one row over and about four seats back behind Yuki. If Tohru was here she would be sitting in the same row as Yuki but two seats up. Their teacher came into the room holding a stack of papers. She wore a nice brown skirt with a button down white shirt. She put the giant pile of papers on her desk in front of the class. She then grabbed a piece of chalk and started to write on the chalk board. During the time the teachers back was turned Uo and Hana snuck into the classroom to take their seats. Their teacher finished writing on the blackboard. She turned back around. She had a confused look on her face when she saw that two more seats in the room had been filled. Too tired to figure out if she was just imagining things over if she had over look some student she cleared her throat with a small cough. Tick tock went the clock. It was so quiet in the classroom right now you could hear the sound of a pin drop. Their teacher to a giant breath then began to read the lesson out loud.

"Hello class," she yawed, "today were going to review last week's lesson,"

She continued to talk, but no one really seemed to be paying attention. Even Yuki himself couldn't keep his attention on the lesson. The voice of the teacher echoed in the back of his head. He felt as if he wasn't even there. Almost like a ghost that's just wondering the halls of the school. Before Yuki even new it the bell for lunch had rang, everyone was already standing to bow to their teacher. As she left she wished them a good lunch. All the students in the class room either left to go to another room or stayed to chat with students there. Yuki on the other hand went to the nurse to lie down. He was exhausted from pressure of the student council. Yuki dragged his feet down the hall crowed with students. Just his luck when he was about to enter the nurse's office they showed up.

"L.O.V.E we are Yuki. Love, love, love, love, love, Love!" they sung. Yuki could feel a sort of aura that was happy loving and over bearing. It was the Yuki fan club. They had major crushes on Yuki; worshiping the ground he walked on was what they did. They also loathed Tohru for being so close with him. Yuki quickly glanced back to give them a nice smile.

"Why hello ladies," he whispered, "I would love to talk to you right now but I'm afraid I something to do." Yuki had that smile that glowed on his face. You swore you could see sparkles flowing around him. The Yuki fan club girls giggled together. The sound of Yuki's voice rang thru their heads. They twisted their fingers together.

"Alright" they chuckled. After that they ran back down the hall in the opposite direction like maniacs.

Yuki sighed then opened the slid door. It seemed that the nurse was out right now. Yuki didn't feel like waiting, so he took a couch by the window. He closed the curtain behind him so no one would see him sleeping. He gently placed his head on the soft white pillow .Yuki closed his eyes. Yuki drifted off into a silent sleep.

_I'm running. But where am I running to? I'm surrounded by nothing but darkness. Where am I going? It seems like there's no end to this darkness._

"_Yuki. Oh Yuki."_

_There is someone calling me. Who? There is light up ahead. It's getting closer._

Right then when Yuki was about to enter the light he woke up. His vision was blurry. Though he could still hear someone calling him. As his vision became clearer he saw that the nurse was standing over him calling his name. Yuki jumped up surprised.

"Whoa. Oh did I scare you Yuki. You were sleeping. I didn't want to wake but lunch is almost over." She smiled.

Yuki looked over at the clock. "Your right, I'm sorry if I bothered you."

"No, not at all. Now you better get to class before you're late," explained the nurse.

Yuki shook his head in agreement. He rose from the bed. Still feeling tired he left the nurse's office. Now the halls were completely empty. All the students had returned to their classrooms. While he made his way down the hall he thought he heard someone else there. Though when Yuki looked up no one was there. Yuki thought maybe he was more tired than he'd expected. He made it to the classroom just before the teacher did. Yuki took his seat. The teacher took roll call to make sure everyone was here, but when he got to Kyo's name no one answered. Everyone looked around to see that Kyo was nowhere to be found. _Screec! T_he door slid open everyone stopped. There Kyo came walking in. Everyone just stared as if he had three head. Kyo took his seat in the back of the room. The teacher began the lesson. Though Yuki couldn't pay attention yet again. But this time it wasn't because he was tired it was because he had something in his mind. The thoughts that went thru his head were,_ was it Kyo I heard in the hallway, but why would he hide from me if that was him? _These thought pondered inside Yuki's head for the rest of the day to only leave him with no answerer.


End file.
